


don't bother looking down (we're not going that way)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Insecurity, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, or at least he tries to be one, the smut is very very brief and only at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hajime? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"But Iwaizumi can't breathe, doesn't know how to respond. How could Oikawa ever think of himself asstress relief?Oikawa is worried about Iwaizumi's feelings for him, but Iwaizumi is quick to ease his concerns.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 364
Collections: Anonymous





	don't bother looking down (we're not going that way)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel really bad about using we fell in love in october as the title because that song is so soft and this fic takes place right after a round of filthy sex.

Oikawa whines high in his throat when Iwaizumi pulls out, dragging the heavy head of his cock against his puffy rim. "Ha - Haji -" he whimpers. His thighs are trembling so violently that Iwaizumi doubts they'll be able to support his weight much longer.

Still, Iwaizumi likes to tease him. Especially right after his orgasms, when he’s insanely sensitive like this. He uses two fingers to catch the drops of cum leaking out of Oikawa's used hole, fucking them back inside his body. He plays with Oikawa's loose entrance, smirks when Oikawa all but _mewls,_ spreading his legs just a bit wider so Iwaizumi can get a good look into his pink insides, painted white with cum.

It squelches as Hajime fucks his fingers in and out of Oikawa's hole. The sound is so lewd. Oikawa's entire body is lewd, shaking and streaked with cum and sweat and tears. Iwaizumi knows that if he could see Oikawa's face right now, it would be red and dazed.

His fingers graze Oikawa's battered prostate, and that's all Oikawa can take. He gives out a startled cry as his legs collapse underneath him and he falls onto his side. He makes no move to get up but just lies there, breathing heavily and clutching at the sheets.

While Iwaizumi waits for him to recover, he grabs a pair of sweatpants off the floor and puts it on. Then he sits down beside Oikawa's lax body and rests a hand on his ass. He pats Oikawa's flank a few times, as if in praise. "You were good," he says.

Oikawa gazes at him, eyes glassy and brimming with tears. A few of them escape, rolling down his flushed cheeks. He opens his mouth, closes it, licks his lips, and opens it again. Iwaizumi tries not to let his stare linger on how red and swollen Oikawa's lips look from when he was choking on Iwaizumi's dick earlier.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa starts. He sounds tiny and vulnerable, and all of a sudden Iwaizumi is aware of the power imbalance between them: himself clothed and upright, Oikawa a fucked-out mess on the bed, still nude and doused with the smell of sex.

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi asks, cupping the curve of one asscheek. He runs a finger over Oikawa's hole unthinkingly, and Oikawa lets out a choked sob. He wonders if Oikawa is up for another round. Iwaizumi could fuck him forever and not get tired.

"Do you - Iwa-chan, do you like me?" Oikawa asks.

Iwaizumi's eyes snap up to meet his. "What the fuck?" he asks. "What are you on about, dumbass?"

Oikawa curls in on himself a little - fine, maybe that came out harsher than Iwaizumi intended.

"Do you like me, Hajime?" he asks again.

"Oikawa. What? I came inside you."

Oikawa blushes at the reminder, but he continues pressing for an answer, undeterred. He struggles into a sitting position, limbs still weak, and nudges Iwaizumi's clothed knee with his own bare one. "I know. But - you have to tell me if this is just stress relief to you or something, you know? I don't mind being a quick fuck for you if that's what you want, but you should at least tell me. So - so I don't get my hopes up."

 _He's lying,_ Iwaizumi thinks, even as any possible retort dies on his tongue. He does mind. Oikawa's eyes are big and watery, fixed on his, and he's biting his lip so much it might bleed, and none of this makes any sense at all.

Oikawa fiddles with his fingers, looking more concerned with each passing second that Iwaizumi doesn't speak. "Hajime? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

But Iwaizumi can’t breathe, doesn't know how to respond. Why does Oikawa - how could he ever think of himself as _stress relief?_

Taking his silence as an answer, Oikawa reaches out - hesitant, like he's not sure if Iwaizumi will accept his touch - and cups Iwaizumi's cheek. He smiles, sad, and Iwaizumi can see his heart break behind his eyes. _Speak, you fucking idiot,_ Iwaizumi tells himself, but no words come out. He's in shock.

Oikawa exhales shakily. "Okay," he says. Then, more determined: "Okay. That's fine. However you want me, you can have me. Take what you need, Iwa-chan."

And now Iwaizumi is the one who feels like crying. "To - Tooru," he chokes out.

"You don't have to keep dating me if you don't want to," Oikawa whispers. He sounds like he's in pain but trying his hardest not to show it, and it's tearing Iwaizumi apart. "If you just want the sex, that's okay. We can be friends with benefits, or whatever it's called. As - as long as you don't leave me."

"No," Iwaizumi croaks. He wants to smack himself when he sees Oikawa's eyes widen in fear, like he's scared Iwaizumi actually _will_ leave him now. "That's not - no. How could you - How could you think that about yourself?"

Oikawa finally, finally, glances away. He picks at his nails - an old nervous habit resurfacing. "Exams are coming up," he says, like that explains anything. "And I know how bad you want to do well on them and go to California, so I get it if you don't have time for a relationship right now. And you only really ask me to come over these days when you want to fuck me, so - I'll learn to be okay with that, Iwa-chan. I really will."

He meets Iwaizumi's eyes again with fierce determination. It's just like Tooru to believe that he can control everything, even his own hopeless emotions. Iwaizumi wants to kiss him for it. Or maybe hit him.

Iwaizumi reaches up and grabs Oikawa's hand, pulling it away from his face. He squeezes it gently. "I like you," he says. "I like you so much, Oikawa, that sometimes I think I'm out of my mind."

He closes his burning eyes so the tears don't come, but he still hears Oikawa's sharp intake of breath. "You do? But -"

"I'm sorry," he breathes. "God, Oikawa, I'm so fucking sorry I ever made you think otherwise. I adore you, y'know that?"

"Hajime -" His voice sounds wobblier now.

"You're right - I'm too caught up in exams, and it feels like I never get to see you anymore, and I'm going crazy without you and I want you all the time - but I'm sorry I made you think it was only the sex that I wanted."

He blinks his eyes open and pulls Oikawa into his embrace, all 160 pounds of him. Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, breath tickling his neck.

"I love you," Iwaizumi says. "I want to date you. I wanna date you even when I'm in California and you're in Argentina because if anyone can make long-distance work then it’s gotta be us. I wanna Facetime you every morning and every night, I wanna have pointless phone calls with you where we talk about stupid shit because neither of us want to hang up first, I wanna visit you every time I get the chance and have my mom complain because I'm using up all my school breaks to see you and not her - I want all of you, Tooru, so bad. I'm fucking sorry I haven't shown it."

Oikawa is full-on crying in his arms by now, hot tears soaking into Iwaizumi's skin. "I w - want that t - too," he blubbers.

Iwaizumi holds him like he's precious, rubs a hand over his back. He waits until the sobbing turns into hiccuping and then to teary silence, and then he tilts Oikawa's head to the side and kisses him.

"Love you," Iwaizumi says, when they break apart.

"Love you, too, Iwa-chan." Oikawa's smile is genuine this time, and Iwaizumi has never been more relieved. "And I've been trying not to get so insecure, but I keep thinking that you're leaving soon and what if we don't make it and what if you forget about me or find someone better - I want to make sure you come back to me."

Iwaizumi kisses his forehead, then his cheek, right under his eye. "I don’t mind if you’re insecure," he says. "Just make sure you tell me, because I’ll always be here to help you through it. Always. I promise. We could never have sex ever again, and I'd still want to be with you."

Oikawa laughs. Iwaizumi loves the sound. "So romantic, Iwa-chan," he teases. "Maybe I should start crying more often if it brings out this side of you."

"Don't you dare," Iwaizumi says. "You almost gave me a heart attack, bastard."

"Ah, and my grumpy Iwa is back. Well, it was nice while it lasted."

Iwaizumi softens. "C'mon," he says, pulling them to their feet. "Let's shower and get you cleaned up. We can go out - get dinner or go dancing or play volleyball, whatever you want."

"Sounds good," Oikawa says. "I love you."

"I love you, Oikawa. So much."

**Author's Note:**

> hurt oikawa: good. happy oikawa: good. this is the best of both worlds.
> 
> leave a comment or a kudo if u want!


End file.
